Sleep Together
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche para estar juntos y disfrutar. Advertencia de Loudcest. Dedicado para The Bloody Honest.


**Sleep Together:** **Pequeño One-Shot de Lincoln-Luna, en donde el albino recibe una visita bastante "particular" a su cama. No se lo pierdan, todos los derechos reservados para Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es entretener.**

* * *

Cayó la noche sobre Royal Woods, el silencio invadía aquella casa de dos plantas, sus habitantes yacían dormidos, bajo el "poder" de Morfeo, hundidos en sus fantasías y esperando a un nuevo día, pero uno de ellos no estaba allí, había salido de su cama, mientras que deambulaba en silencio por aquellos pesadillas, pensativa, sobre su Futuro y lo que su corazón decía al respecto: ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Debía ir allí, hasta esa habitación del fondo?.

Se detuvo, lo pensó un buen rato, sabía que eso era algo prohibido, pero ¿cómo traicionar a una promesa de estar juntos?.

\- _"Te lo prometo, Linc, siempre estaremos juntos. Nunca te voy a abandonar".-_ Prometió aquella rockera castaña, quien pasaba sus manos por los cabellos del albino.

\- _"Yo también hago este juramente, Luna, no me importa qué otras chicas aparezcan en mi vida: Tú eres la número 1 para mí".-_ Respondió el chico, mientras que la tomaba de la cintura y besaba dulcemente.

Ahora debía cumplir ese "pacto", no le importaba si alguien la veía por allí, simplemente quería estar a su lado, sumado de que se sentía muy sola en su habitación, ya que Luan se había ido a un campamento con sus amigos y Lori con Leni estaban en una fiesta, así que decidió estar con esa única persona que siempre estuvo de su lado y sin importar las diferencias, él también tenía un talento consigo mismo.

Volvió a reaccionar, se puso en marcha, no debía permanecer allí tanto tiempo, en esa "posición", ya que sería descubierta o habrían muchas dudas al respecto, así que se apresuró y llegó hasta esa puerta, la cual abrió despacio y se encontró con su hermanito, el cual yacía dormido. Al verlo, el corazón de Luna se enterneció, parecía un conejito acurrucado y que dormía en su madriguera, caminó y acarició sus cabellos blancos, para después arrodillarse y darle un beso en las mejillas.

\- _Linc.-_ Le llamó ella en voz baja.

Tardó en responder, pero el chico pronto abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la castaña, la cual lo abrazó con ternura.

\- Luna.- Quedó él sorprendido.

\- _Feliz Aniversario, Mi Conejito de Algodón._ \- Respondió ella, dándole un tierno abrazo y de ahí, besándolo en los labios.

Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron carmesí, estaban enamorados, se podía sentir esa "Química" en el aire, no les importaba si alguien los veía, estaban seguros, en la habitación, con la puerta cerrada, si alguien llamaba en la mañana, alguna "historia" inventarían al respecto, pero por ahora, esos minutos y horas iban a disfrutarlo al máximo.

Ellos sabían bien que su romance era prohibido por el tema del incesto, pero con el correr del tiempo, se fueron acostumbrando a vivir con ese "peligro", con ser descubiertos, era como estar en un cómic de Lincoln o en el concierto más peligroso del Mundo, todo eso se fusionaba en una adrenalina intensa. Podían sentir su calor, pasando del uno para el otro, no querían parar por nada en el Mundo, mientras que ese "azúcar" suyo los llevaba por aquella calle y de ahí, luego de varios minutos de amor incestuoso, ambos se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, sin separarse el uno con el otro.

\- Linc.- Le llamó ella a él.

\- ¿Sí, Luna?.- Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

\- Voy a casarme contigo en el Futuro, no me importa cómo, pero deseo unirme contigo.- Fue el deseo de la castaña y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

\- No importa lo que nos digan nuestros parientes, sabemos muy bien nosotros que nuestro destino está listo: Seremos una hermosa familia.- Prometió el chico, lanzando buenas vibras para el Futuro y quedándose abrazado a Luna, para después caer dormidos en la cama, compartiendo su calor, sin soltarse por nada en el Mundo, mientras que un nuevo día estaba por llegar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Le dedico este fic para The Bloody Honest. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un pequeño One-Shot, uno bastante dulce y tierno de una de mis parejas favoritas del Loudcest.**

 **Si todo va bien, para mitad de año volveré con más One-Shot, incluso hacer otro con Lincoln-Lisa, seguidos de Lynncoln, Lunacoln, Luancoln, Lucycoln y Lenicoln.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos, que tengan un buen Viernes para todos ustedes y ¡Feliz 25 de Mayo!.**


End file.
